Dear Diary, ASH KEEP OUT!
by kster
Summary: Misty is catching up with Ash and Brock in Sinnoh and is bored and begins to write in the diary from the two dollar shop, but when Brock's hormone tablets aren't working and Ash reads her diary and finds the truth? How does he react? Misty POV, fluff/funn


**This was something that I came up with a few minutes ago, and to think I had writer block writing this! Just a sweet little fan fic about Misty POV, my first POV! I tried to include everything that Misty is and she does say that she is pretty so that's in there! Very random idea and I wrote it from a sarcastic view at first and then it just turned out by it self! It's not major romance stuff, a fluffy AAML with comedy in their (if you get my humor!) all jokes made by me, well DUH! The words high lighted in black are Ash's thoughts and writing and the rest is Mistys! See what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: How many of these do I go through? But weirdly enough, I just LOVE writing them! I don't own Pokemon (well i own the games and books and-) well you know what I mean! And I don't own the Brisbane Tennis court where the tennis finals are being played! If I did then I would have my own court, my own tanning place, butlers-? Anyway you get it!**

I not going to lie to you, I was bored, no correction, border than hell. I'm stuck here with a perverted, eighteen year old nut job that couldn't pick up a girl if his manliness depended on it and an idiotic, small brain, loud mouthed boy who kept complaining about his stomach because he couldn't fit enough food in it and was already gobbling down another forty eight hamburgers, way to go Ash Ketchum, you have finally made it to the top three most bizarre people on this earth, if Brock can't take the cake already.

It's weird though; I haven't seen them for ages and thought that I would forget about them easily but strangely enough, I, well, just haven't. Especially Ash, it just surprised how much he's matured over the last time that I actually met him and it's not just that, he's no shrimp anymore because I used to be taller than him, (even though it was by an inch he'd shout!) And now he might even out grow me and become a sky caper! And he's gotten much smarter, but not smarter than me, I still have the brains while he still holds the umm, iron throat. But it is nice to see him again, even if I have to put up with the eating habits now and again. It reminds me of old times, where it used to be much simpler. Ash, Brock and Misty heading out on another adventure, oblivious to where we were EXACTLY heading and what we were doing. We've seen extraordinary things, lame events and tragic causes but it never drowned our hope or our spirits down. The invincible trio, hah, I'd love to see that again.

Me, the simple, but gorgeous red head who had it all and was going to be the next Water Pokemon master, I was always sorting out Brock by pulling his ear, time and time he did it over again, I swear those hormone pills weren't working, and I think a few many times he went in for plastic surgery (of course under our noses) because I think he feared that his ear would fall off from my grip. But apart from the sick mind, he was also smart and didn't hesitate to help me and Ash out in any situation. Yep, Brocko.

And then there's him.

The kid that I fished out of the lake and travelled along with for most of my life, and to think that Lilly never got her bucket full of Tuna. I was just sitting there, not expecting much to happen, waiting for my lure to start moving when it actually did and I still remember those very words that uttered from my lips that day. "I think I've got a bite! I think it's a big one! Nah, it's just a kid!" I remember looking at him and seeing nothing more than a dirty, puny, little boy but I still can't believe what he turned out to be.

He's saved the world so many times and seen so many things. Always the hero and never the one in the background, who witnesses it all and never does a thing because you can't believe that you actually can, but the one thing that he never managed to get through his thick skull that maybe out there, there was actually someone who could save him. For him not to be the hero and to be the one who got rescued was it even possible? Was there such a thing? If there was an alternate reality where this happened, I'd like to see it for myself.

But he's changed me so much, I mean, I remember when I had to leave, I couldn't imagine a day without him and to survive a year without his presence? How could I even be able to imagine that? Was my brain that soft? But, he was the only one that I wanted to stay on for. The only one.

A stupid crush, that's what I thought it was at first.

In the Orange Islands I met many cute guys and all and they passed me by but…maybe not him. I still can't completely forgive myself for what I did to him, for what I did to his heart. The way that I smashed it, destroyed it that easily in a matter of minutes beyond repair. I hadn't meant for Rudy to suffer, I really hadn't. He was actually one of the first guys that I'd met that actually appreciated me enough and liked me back so much that he wanted me to stay on his island with him and his little sister. I could have said yes, why didn't I? I gave up the perfect opportunity to be happy, to feel free, to have fun, to be loved. But I gave it all up for him, I don't know why but some spontaneous instinct came over my heart and made me choose him. Ash.

Rudy could have given me everything I had ever wanted, everything a person could give but then it wouldn't have been right. Ash gave me something that only he could ever show, he gave me things that I didn't have, qualities that I'd thought I would stay away from and just look down on. But he changed that in only a couple of weeks and he has ever since then.

Stupid huh, reading some naïve girls thoughts. You probably don't even know me or just want to peek in here for the sake of peeking. Or, or you might…even be…ASH KETCHUM , IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN NOTHING THAT I SAID WAS TRUE! IT WAS ALL A LIE AND IF I FIND YOU READING THIS THEN NEXT TIME WE MEET, YOU WON'T BE FEELING YOUR BUTT FOR A WHOLE TWO WEEKS!

Sorry about that, but just in case!

But I parted ways with him much to my discomfort and took over the gym once and for all.

It's not the same, I can't compare the feeling of being out in the world with adventure after adventure pummelling over you and the sense of simplicity and joy paired together because your out with your two best friends and the world seems like its just yours, no one's else's but yours, and that you can do anything with it.

The other feeling of being trapped, stuck in a small place with never ending corridors until you finally reach the end and you have to do it all over again. The same repetitive tasks over and over again, nothing filled with surprise or expectation. I think that I've battled so many trainers that I've lost count, was it one thousand or was it one thousand and four? I can never remember and frankly I don't want to because it just makes me think of all the loses I had over him.

Don't start getting the idea that I'm some love sick fool who can't handle her own reality without having to drift off into a romantic fantasy where I don't have to be anybody but me, there's no Cerulean gym and I'm on the road with him, the air crisp near our faces and its only him and me, set together, only together…

ALL RIGHT! All right, I might have exaggerated a bit, I do like a bit of romance, and don't give me that "I told you so" invisible thought inside you head because I swear I'll find you and- and as you can see my temper has gotten the better of me again, as usual.

Brock smiles at me bluntly and says "Some things never change," bit much of him to say that because in a minute I'll have to get my mallet and whack him unconscious because he's eying that waitress in the wrong way and Ash is too heart felt munching down his burger with a care in the world.

He turns towards me with bits meat in his mouth, which I don't want to know where it will end up inside him, anyway he just looks at me thoughtfully for a moment, making a blush creep over my cheeks and don't ask how I know a blush is taking over my face, I just know. He's real sweet in that way, a simple look can make my heart pound like crazy as if there really is a gorilla with a bongo beating that hard. "What are you looking at? Do I have a pimple or something?" because if I have one he'd better tell me! But he just slowly shakes his head and turns his mind back onto chomping like a psychotic Ursaring.

That's the only thing that bugs me, looking at me for some reason in that way? How does he think that makes me feel? Like some lovesick teenager out of a fanfic, like there would be anything like that! "Ash," I start but am slowly stopped by a sudden thought. Why am I thinking about him so much? Is seeing him in person going to case me to have a heart attack? I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!

Oh great, here she comes, the one they all talking about. Dawn, daughter of the famous Joanna. Dawn just started travelling with Ash who not strangely fried her bike (like a certain read head we know, umm, ME!) and now the ten year old is the second girl after my departure to start tagging along with him and to make matters worst, she doesn't even care about her bike! It's ruined and all she can care about is when her next contest in on! When my bike was destroyed I went ballistic because it cost about tens months worth of savings and Daisy kept telling me that beauty was more important.

And that's why they say she gets on so well with Ash because they never really fight and they always make up rather quick. He probably only makes up with her quick so she doesn't cry! WHAT AM I SAYING! She's a ten year old and he's a fourteen year old! IT'S AGAINST THE LAW!! And anyway, Ash has high fived me plenty of times, countless even, we've held hands WAY more times than she can contemplate. But she's taken over my world, first May and now her. I'm the one who made him laugh, made him cry, made him feel and I'm not sorry. (I completely just recited that!)

I've known him longer than anybody else (apart from Gary) and I know him better so why can't he choose me? Or why won't he choose me? Or will me? I really need to take a break from all this sappy stuff. We have to leave the café in a few minutes with probably the largest bill I have ever seen in my life and I don't know how we will ever get out of it? I can see Brocks techniques haven't changed and now I'll have to got and get him Mistyfied! Be right back, I also have to say goodbye to Ash, I really don't want to part for the third time like this, I wish that I could say…that I could even say those three little words. Well, there's an overactive teenage boy's ear I have to go and murder so please excuse me.

**Hey, what's this? A DIARY! MISTY'S DIARY! IT WON"T HURT TO SNEAK A PEEK! Hey! I am NOT puny! I have tons of more muscles! Brock even agrees! And I have saved the world a few times that goes to my list of credits.**

**WHAT THE-? Misty liking some guy? How could she like some guy? I mean there are plenty of good looking, brave, strong, smart-???? Don't tell that I'm getting jealous of Misty? I'm jealous of her liking another guy? AS IF! She's the girl that whacked me out with a mallet and punched me when I said her hair wasn't straight! LET'S SEE WHO THIS GUY IS!!!! I am turning the page-**

WE ARE SO SORRY BUT ASH KETCHUM HAS JUST HAD A HEART ATTACK FROM EXPOSED CRUSH! IT WILL TAKE A FEW MINUTES TO REVIVE HIM!

**Whoa, my chest still hurts! I can't believe that…she of all people…could possible even consider…of…liking me. I guess I never really saw ALL of the hints, there were quite a lot like she kept blushing when Melody accused her of liking me and then she risked her life for me…WHAT! RISKED HER LIFE!!! TRACEY TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS STILL EATING TURKEY!!! I really need to chillax or I'll need an ambulance near! I guess it's just shocking to actually find out, I don't know if I even like her, I mean, I could do SO much better than her, yeah I could but then I couldn't. She just has the quality about her that I can't put my finger upon. Hold on! Why am I writing this in her diary!! Oh damm it! She's coming back!!**

I'm finally back! That was the longest perv time I've ever had with Brock! He just wouldn't let go of that girls leg and the poor girl was terrified to death! I eventually got out my mallet of death and destruction stage three model which Satan kindly donated to me after all the mallet whacking he enjoyed.

HOLD ON A NOCTOWLS FLYING HOOT! ASH KETCHUM! HOW DARE YOU WRITE IN MY DIARY! YOU LITTLE, SNEAKY, PIECE OF-?

**I only ever wanted to write something for you Misty and here it is:**

**I love you**

Ash…he…he…wrote those three little words. Oh Ash Ketchum! What could anybody do without you!

5O MINUTES LATER…

**Again, whoa! Misty needs to control herself when she kisses me! I feel like my lips have had a whole football team on it! But I did enjoy kissing her…**

It was such a dream! I couldn't control myself! I think I actually damaged his lips permanently! But I hope he is okay! But he is a good kisser! And before I go, one more thing…ASH KETCHUM, EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND NOW, NEVER READ OR WRITE IN MY DIARY AGAIN!

**Okay!**

**Misty will beat him to death and then love him again when she finds this! R&R PLEASE! A writers worse nightmare is when she doesn't get reviews! **


End file.
